microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Retired Microwaves
Principally the microwaves are used until they become unusable. This doesn't mean a microwave has to be broken though: sometimes a microwave is swapped out while still in working condition. This is called a retirement. The most common reason for early retirement is that a microwave becomes so dirty that it becomes too hard to see inside of her. Most of the times a dirty microwave gets retired when the season ends (with an exception for Helga). The only microwave which was retired early for another reason, was Justine. The current amount of official retired microwaves, is nine. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Brand | First experiment | Retired after experiment | Experiments to retirement | Season finish? | Notes about retirement | After retirement |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Unnamed.jpg | Unnamed | Sharp Carousel | #1 - Light bulb | #18 - Moist Towelette | 18 | Yes | First microwave to be retired. | The microwave was left on the curb for the trash. This microwave was so dirty that she should be sealed up and never opened again. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Diane.jpg | Diane | Sharp Carousel | #19 - Light bulb, toothpaste, soy sauce | #44 - Dynamite | 26 | Yes | Diane was not retired after experiment 44. Experiment 44 itself was the retirement of Diane - being blown up. Diane did not die, she was killed. | On episode 62 she made her final appearance when her remains were getting microwaved. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Lacey.jpg | Lacey | GE Turntable | #78 - Bubble gum | #102 - Mac laptop | 25 | Yes |Lacey was the first retired microwave to have a montage, however her montage was with the Funeral music. | Moments after her retirement, Lacey was left on the curb with the rest of the trash from Jon's family. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Samantha.jpg | Samantha | Samsung | #156 - Big Mouth Billy Bass | #166 - Gigantic mercury vapor light bulb | 11 | Yes | A fan made Samantha a retirement montage with funeral montage music. Her retirement was revealed in the annotations of episode 167 (season 7 premiere). | (unknown) |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Penny | Panasonic | #168 - Glitter ball | #185 - Sega Game Gear | 18 | No | Penny is the fifth microwave to be retired, and the second microwave to get a retirement montage, after Lacey which had funeral montage music. | Penny went to the Retirement Hall of Fame and got her AARP card. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Melissa.jpg | Melissa | GoldStar IntelloWave | #196 - Mighty Putty | #211 - Capacitors & Voltage Meter | 16 | No |Melissa was the first microwave to still work at the end of a season but was not used for the season finale. Unnamed, Lacey, Samantha and Saint Margaret II did the season finale, because it was shot at the same time as the other experiments. However, in season 7, the two-part finale was filmed months after the regular experiments, and Jon didn't want to keep dirty Melissa around that long. | (unknown) |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Saint Margaret II | Emerson | #225 - ShamWow! | #242 - Gold (sans #234 - Vidcon) | 17 | Yes | Producer Jonathan Paula felt to keep Saint Margaret II for season 9. Then she would've been the second microwave to be carried over to another season (after Helga). However, after episode 242 (finale) she had her third death and resurrection and this prompted Jon to change his mind and he adjudged her a well deserved retirement. | Directly after her retirement Jory and Riley called people to write Saint Margaret II little Bible passages. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Justine | Emerson | #234 - VidCon 2010 | #234 - VidCon 2010 | 1 | No | Justine was used for the guys' VidCon performance. She was named after popular YouTube star iJustine. She was the only microwave not to be retired because she was dirty. The guys just couldn't take her back home to Boston. | After the VidCon performance, Justine was dumped on the curb. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Penelope.jpg | Penelope | Panasonic | #254 - Flip Camera | #270 - Bottle of Beer | 17 | Yes | Penelope | She left to drink some water to recover from her drunkenness. Hopefully she does not die because of short circuit with water and electricity! |} Montages The first retirement montage Jon made, was for the retirement of Lacey. It was funeral-themed with a white colored background and the normal funeral song, the only difference was the text. It was RETIRED and not R.I.P. on the last shot. After that, no microwave ever got a retirement montage. Until the retirement of Penny. This time it has a red-white-blue colored background and an upbeat marching music. Unnamed, Diane, Samantha and Justine however never got a retirement montage by Jon. However: several other YouTube-users created one for them instead. Tally *Microwaves retired with season ending: 6''' :*Unnamed, Diane, Lacey, Samantha, Saint Margaret II, Penelope *Microwaves retired in the middle of a season: '''3 :*Penny, Melissa, Justine Category:Types Of Microwave Situations